


Greenhouse Love

by sexycazzy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: Evan's Nanna sends a box of seeds and bulbs to him, but Evan isn't sure what to do with them so his team makes a suggestion for him to visit the greenhouse on Atlantis.





	Greenhouse Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.
> 
> With thanks to the amazing beta, squidgiepdx.

_"My darling Evan,_

_I hope, wherever you are that you are happy and content with your life._

_I have enclosed a box of various seeds and bulbs for you to grow, as I know that you love painting plants and flowers. I hope it is possible for you to grow these seeds and bulbs._

_I miss you so dearly, my darling._

_With love from your loving Nanna."_

Major Evan Lorne read the letter and gave a heavy sigh as he looked into the box that came with the letter. He grumbled and pondered to where he would grow these, as his quarters are small, and the land is away from Atlantis. 

"You alright there, Major?" a voice called out to him. Evan gave a startle and looked around. He forgot that he was in the mess and that everyone was there for the weekly mail call. He turned to his team-mate, Lieutenant Laura Cadman and nodded.

"I'm alright," Evan said. "It's just that my Nanna sent me a box of some seeds and bulbs for me to grow. She knows that I love painting flowers and plants." 

Evan lifted a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck, "But I don't know what to do with them as I have nowhere to grow them."

"It's nice of your Nanna to send you them," Laura smiled. "Although I couldn't help you with where to grow them." 

A couple of their team-mates, Sergeants Stackhouse and his partner Markham came up to Evan and Laura.

"What's in that?" Markham enquired as he looked at Evan's box. "Cookies from your mom?"

Evan laughed and shook his head. "No, sorry, not this time." His mom often sent a care package with home-made cookies, and Markham loved them. 

Markham murmured, unhappily, "I miss the cookies!" Everyone laughed at his pouts. 

"What's in the box then, Major?" Stackhouse asked. 

Evan explained to them about his Nanna and what was inside the box. 

"Good of your Nanna do that," Stackhouse said, approvingly. Then he suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you go to the greenhouse, and ask one of the botanists there?" Stackhouse told Evan, then frowned as he tried to remember the names of the botanists working there. "Brown or Paris or something like that?"

Laura interjected, and said, "Dr Katie Brown is the head of the department, and she has an assistant named Dr David Parrish."

"That's it, Parrish!" Stackhouse nodded. "He's pretty good at this stuff. He helped me out a couple of times with gifts for this idiot," pointing to Markham, who exclaimed, "Hey!" 

Everyone laughed.

"I didn't know there was a greenhouse," Evan confessed, puzzled. Everyone looked at him, stunned, as they thought that Evan knew people and what's going on in the city.

"What?" Evan asked as he felt eyes staring at him and defended himself. "I’m military, and science is not my area!"

His teammates slowly nodded, but still bemused that Evan didn't know that Atlantis had a greenhouse, let alone a botany department. 

Evan gulped as he asked where the greenhouse and his unhelpful teammates laughed at him for a few moments. Eventually, they gave him the directions. 

___________________________________

Evan carried a box along to the greenhouse, apparently, on the east side of the city, as he found out from his team. 

He arrived at the double doors of the greenhouse, and the doors slid opened automatically, surprising him. He expected to see the doors staying closed, but Evan stepped inside, and discovered a small outer room, and was surprised as he assumed to find the greenhouse. The outer room looked like a reception of an attraction center. Evan was impressed, as it prevented people from getting into the greenhouse almost straight away. 

But Evan was baffled as there was nobody at the desk and gazed around the room, searching for something to let someone know he was there. He found some photographs on the wall behind him. The photos were of various flowers and plants, and Evan strolled up to the pictures to take a look. He explored them, impressed with the quality of the photos, when suddenly he heard the doors bleeping, indicating that they were opening. 

Evan turned and found a lean with dirty blond short hair man standing in front of him, and felt his throat going dry as he stared at the gorgeous man. _'He is handsome and sexy,'_ he thought.

"How can I help?" the man asked, and Evan almost moaned as the voice sounded silky and smoothly. 

"Are you okay?" the man put a hand on one of Evan's arms. 

Suddenly, Evan shook his head out of his daydreaming.

"Sorry, I was just wandering off," Evan felt a blush flushing up on his neck. He couldn't believe that he was thrown off his guard. 

"It's okay," the man smiled at him and held a hand out to Evan, and Evan shook it. 

"Dr Parrish?" Evan asked.

"Yes, but please call me David," the doctor told him. 

"David then," Evan said. "I'm Major Lorne, but you can call me Evan."

David smiled, "I know, I've seen you around." Suddenly he went red. "I mean..I don't follow you around, but sometimes I would see you in the mess with Stackhouse, and I wondered who you were so I asked him..." David babbled, and Evan just smiled at him. 

"It's okay," Evan waved a hand and David looked relieved. 

They stood them, in awkward silence, unsure what to say next, until David asked Evan what he was doing there in the greenhouse.

"Oh," Evan exclaimed and pushed a box into David. "Here, these are seeds and bulbs, and I have nowhere to grow them, so I wondered if they are good enough to grow in your greenhouse."

David took the box and peeked inside. He was impressed with the quality of these seeds and bulbs but was puzzled as he recognized them to be from Earth. He wondered why Evan didn't want them. 

He turned to set the box down on the desk behind them, and spun back to Evan.

"I recognize most of them, and I am quite happy to take them off you," David said, then paused and asked, "Where did you get them? These are from Earth."

"They are from my Nanna. She sent them in the mail today. I would keep them, but I have nowhere to grow them, so I asked my team, and Stackhouse suggested the greenhouse." Evan answered, leaving out that he didn't know that Atlantis had a greenhouse. 

"You like flowers?" David was excited until Evan shook his head and his face fell, making Evan feel bad, and he hurried to clarify.

"I’m not good with growing them, which is why I have no idea why Nanna sent them, but she thought that I would like to grow them so that I can paint as I love painting flowers and plants, as well as landscapes."

"You paint?" David was surprised. 

Evan nodded. "I don't have much time these days, but back on Earth, I used to paint often."

"Wow..." David smiled. "You must be good at painting. I couldn't paint, although I would love to." David sounded disappointed.

Evan frowned, "Why is that?" 

"Well, I take pictures, obviously, but I would like a more detailed picture, and sometimes the lighting on planets are not very good, and if I could paint, then I would paint all parts of a flower, and write notes right next to them, which I couldn't do on a photograph," David explained and Evan listened, interested. 

Suddenly it dawned on him that the photographs behind them on the wall, where he was looking at earlier before David came in, might belong to the doctor.

"The pictures behind us? These’re yours?" Evan questioned, and when David nodded, he told him that he thought they were excellent. 

David's face lighted up, "Really, they are good?" 

"Yes, I could paint off them, with no problem," Evan told him,

"I just love taking pictures of flowers or plants. Sometimes, I can’t take a flower or a plant on my visits to different planets, so instead, I take pictures and try to figure out what I can from these pictures, but it is not easy," David explained. "I actually prefer paintings to photographs.”

Evan understood where David was coming from. _'Maybe I should offer to paint for hi... I mean for the botany department,'_ he thought.

David interrupted his thoughts and asked if he wanted to come into the greenhouse.

Evan nodded, and David smiled, then took the box off the desk and carried it through the doors into the greenhouse. Evan followed him. 

Evan exclaimed as he looked around the greenhouse. 'Wow, there are quite lots of flowers and plants.' he thought, and he didn't even recognize most of them. "This is really good," Evan called out to David. 

David stopped and turned to him, grinned and said, "I love pondering around in here, but I prefer to go out to planets and explore and take cuttings back here."

"That's awesome," Evan said. David nodded, but he looked sad, Evan noticed and wondered why.

David started walking again, to the edge of the greenhouse, where there was a huge flower bed along the border. He bent down to put the box down on the floor, and Evan couldn't help it but check David's ass out and thought that he would love to put his hands on it. 

David stood up and told the major that this is where he would grow Nanna's flowers. He explained to Evan that most of the seeds would grow into flowers, and when they grow, he would take a cutting from each flower and put the cuttings into the soil and then produce them, take a cutting then re-grow and so on. 

Evan wondered why this was important and asked him. David grinned, "Well, often I would have people dropping by, asking if I had any flowers they could give to their loved ones, or friends for their birthday, or a special occasion and so such. I hate to disappoint them, but I don't want to give out foreign flowers from planets in case some people are allergic or get ill for some reason. These seeds are perfect as they are from Earth and I know that they are safe."

Then David panicked and realized that maybe Evan wanted to keep the seeds to himself and hurried to say, "I mean if that's okay with you. If you don't want me to do it, then I won't. I mean you could visit and come see them grow and paint them, and I won't do anything further..."

Evan had to interrupt even though he didn't want to, for that he just loved to listen to David's babbles.

"No, I think that is such a good idea," Evan said. "It makes sense, and I never thought that people would like flowers, but it is not easy to get them living here."

David nodded, agreeing, and smiled at him.

Evan realized that he liked seeing David smile, and vowed to make him smile more often. He was confused; he wanted David and could fall for him easily, but he usually gets to know the guy first, before agreeing to a date and then eventually be in a relationship. Normally it would take a couple of months, maybe more, but with David, he found himself not wanting to wait a couple of months. Evan wanted to kiss him right now.

Evan suddenly decided to give caution to the wind and stepped closer to David, and whispered quietly, "I would love to visit more often, but not for the flowers."

David gulped and stared right into Evan's eyes. Evan leaned forward and kissed him right then and there. 

Evan felt him hesitating at first and made a move to let go, but David grabbed him and kissed him right back. 

"Finally," David bent down and whispered into his neck as they let up for air. "Ever since the first time I saw you, I wanted you but didn't know how to approach you. I couldn't believe it when you appeared in that little office." 

Evan smiled; "I'm glad my Nanna sent me the box."

___________________

Evan visited the greenhouse every chance he got...just to see the flowers and take paintings, really, not to see David.

Well, yeah, okay, sometimes they would sneak off and hide among the flowers or plants and might kiss there and here. 

(Oh, and after Evan found out why David was sad that Dr McKay took him off a team, thinking that the flowers and plants were not useful. David explained that it was not true, that some flowers or plants had health purposes. Besides Dr Beckett or Teyla would often ask for cuttings from flowers or plants. Evan was furious and demanded that David is put on his team after telling Colonel Sheppard what David said. And so it was just a matter of a little paperwork until David was part of his team.)

And they lived happily ever after. 

Fin


End file.
